moddbfandomcom-20200213-history
RPG
Category:Genre A Role Playing Game. Description A game in which the player takes on the role of one or more characters. The player is like an actor, playing the character according to its abilities, characteristics, and personality instead of his own. In each situation, the player determines how the character would react in that situation and acts it out accordingly. RPGs commonly allow the player to play the role of a hero, often in the context of an immersive and emotional story in a fantasy or sci-fi world. In some RPGs the player's character goes on adventures “solo,” and in others he joins a “party.” The other characters in the party may be controlled by the same player, by the computer, by friends of the player, or by strangers (as in an MMORPG). Parties may be long lived (as in Baldur's Gate) or short lived (as in Diablo and World of Warcraft). To aid (or enforce) the role-playing, characters are often given classes, attributes, and skills that favor certain styles of play (not all games will include all of these). The class roughly defines the style of play, strengths, and weaknesses. For example, in Dungeons and Dragons, the player may choose a class such as Fighter, Cleric, Mage, and Thief. The attributes are a set of characteristics that influence the use of abilities, weapons, armor, etc. For example, in Dungeons and Dragons, the attributes are Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Wisdom, and Constitution. All classes have all attributes, but some attributes will be higher for some classes. Fighters typically have higher Strength, although some players will choose to play a Fighter with low Strength because it makes for a more interesting and unusual character. Skills and abilities are distinguished from attributes in that not all characters will possess them, and in many games they can be learned as the game progresses. They may be restricted to characters of a certain class or of certain attribute levels. Characters The focus in most RPGs is on character development. Characters join your party, usually one-by-one, with a low "level". The more you use these characters in battle, the more their level increases. Every time a character moves up a level, they gain more Health, Attack or become more powerful that before. Part of the game is trying to keep all you characters at the same or close to the same level. This prevents characters falling behind and becoming useless. RPGs generally try to help you by occassionally splitting up your party or forcing you to use certain characters. NPCs(Non-Player Characters) NPCs are characters in the game that cannot be controlled directly by the player. They are used to aid, fight against or humour the player. NPCs usually have scripted lines and paths that are only recently improving. Monsters/Enemies The players can be engaged in random or fixed battles. Random battles occur when the player has control over the character and cannot see the enemy approach(New RPG are changing this). These battles are used to improve the characters in your party. Fixed battles occur usually as part of the main plot. They are almost always "boss" battles where the enemy or enemies are far stronger than anything previously encountered. These battles move the plot along. The World The worlds of RPGs differ a lot. They are very detailed and usually have a lot of history. This adds depth to the game. Strange animals, monsters and plants are common in these worlds. Related Pages *Game Genres *Common Attributes Examples *Dragon Quest *Final Fantasy *Dungeons and Dragons *Ultima *Neverwinter Nights *Diablo *Fable *Baldur's Gate *Icewind Dale *Planescape:Torment *Fallout *Gothic *Elder Scrolls series (Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion, etc) *Angband, Nethack, other text-based 'Rogue-like' RPGs *Runescape